1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data storage subsystems and particularly to a method and apparatus for automatically configuring data storage subsystems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically replicating a first data storage subsystem's configuration data on a second data storage subsystem.
2. Background of the Invention
A data storage subsystem is a peripheral of a computer system that is used to store data for the computer system. A data storage subsystem typically includes one or more disk or tape drives and a controller for managing the drives included in the storage subsystem. A data storage subsystem is not a stand alone computer system. Although a storage subsystem does execute an operating system, users may not interact directly with the storage subsystem. A user may interact directly with computer systems, but may not interact directly with a data storage subsystem.
In order for a new data storage subsystem to be used as a peripheral, the data storage subsystem must have a functioning operating system and the subsystem must be configured. After a data storage subsystem has been configured, it is ready to store user data. When a new data storage subsystem is first turned on, an operating system will start on the storage subsystem. In addition to an operating system executing properly, the storage subsystem must be configured prior to it being used as a peripheral. A data storage subsystem is configured by adding or specifying configuration data for the subsystem. Examples of configuration data include the number and names of volumes in the data storage subsystem, the number and names of partitions in the subsystem, the particular grouping(s) of the volumes and partitions, how the ports of the subsystem are connected, addresses of the various ports, telephone numbers for the ports, a site identifier, and any other data that may be used as configuration data. After the data storage subsystem is configured, it may be used to store user data. A data storage subsystem is not capable of storing user data until the subsystem has been configured.
There is a need to replicate a particular data storage subsystem's configuration in order to provide a redundant, backup subsystem. In the prior art, in order to replicate a particular data storage subsystem's configuration, an administrator must first obtain a copy of the configuration data from a first subsystem, and the administrator must then install the copy of the configuration data on a second subsystem. Once the administrator has installed the configuration data on the second storage subsystem, the administrator must restart the second storage subsystem in order for the configuration to be complete.
This manual approach is very time consuming. If the administrator manually performs this process using a remote host, an expensive resource, the remote host, is tied up while the administrator completes this process.
Therefore, the current technology would be improved by a method and apparatus for automatically replicating a first data storage subsystem's configuration data on a second data storage subsystem.